Kawa
Kawa Charune ( in Felinese, but properly written in Lowerstyle) is the self-insert of one of the authors. They live in Chelsie's villa as her protege, making a living by writing video games. That's all there is to know about them. Honest. In reality, they are an extra-dimensional sex demon bent on turning the whole world into a useless writhing lump of flesh looking to lead a relatively silent life and have some fun. History Kawa physically greatly resembles the lost archaeologist Sinranoi, because they took over the latter's dead body. Sin was at an excavation site when they found Kawa's diaries, which they could not read. A cave-in hopelessly and lethally trapped Sin with one of their legs pinned under a rock. Having literally nothing else to do, they tried reading one of the books again. Being halfway to eternal unconsciousness, Sin had their mind taken over by an indeterminate something in the book, then died. A few weeks later, a Blessed was rescued from near the site, the spitting image of Sinranoi yet clearly different. Their coloration was noticeably darker, their eyes red, and their accent heavily southern. They were later taken in by Chelsie the Huntress. Kawa's southern accent is actually Japanese. Powers and Abilities *'Dreamfuckery': When in proximity to an unconscious mind, Kawa can connect to that mind and directly manipulate neural signals. This allows them to get vague and basic reads, but more importantly allows them to influence their dreams. They use this to induce wet dreams in their victims, producing raw sexual energy that they can then absorb for power. *'Regeneration': Given sufficient energy stores, Kawa can regrow any lost body parts. *'Teleportation': Kawa is able to teleport through unexplained means, without making any sound. *'Shape-shifting': Given enough time and energy, Kawa can slowly change their physically appearance, or that of others. Weaknesses *'Energy Dependency': All of Kawa's powers and abilities draw from a stockpile of sexual energy. At minimum, there's Kawa's own libido keeping this stockpile from going empty, but they need to draw on other people to fill it properly. *'Idiot': Kawa is by all means an idiot. *'Instinctive Brain Surgeon': Kawa does not know how the brains of their victims actually work, but rather picks which neurons to "pluck" by instinct. They are unable to point out a given neuron on a map. Relationships * Letrun Indel: Letrun is one of Kawa's favorite people. * Livra Indel: Livra is Kawa's most trusted confidant, and knows exactly what Kawa is. They would very much like to kick-start Livra's sexuality but hold back out of respect. * Elaie: Kawa is afraid of Elaie -- she is too spicy for them. * Chelsie: Kawa considers Chelsie their mistress. How serious they mean this is unknown. * Misrae Kylair: The best to troll. Game appearances Noxico Kawa does not make any appearances in Noxico, for whatever reason. Starbound Kawa randomly appears in the Outpost, rarely appearing at the Two-Stop Teleshop. Gameplay-wise, they are considered an NPC, with the identifier devkawa. As such you can spawn them with the command /spawnnpc felin devkawa. The Dating Pool Kawa does not make any appearances in The Dating Pool yet, besides in non-story places like the About window. One appearance is planned, and they were at one very early point supposed to be a target.